Joy And Pain
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is the fourth story in the It's Real This Time series...Claudia is building a club and like Sonny's coffee business. Amber comes to Port Charles to start a fashion line with Claudia..However, Daisy and Ryder follows with Jana and Kevin
1. Chapter 1

_**Joy And Pain**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part One**_

"_**I'm saying mom, I think if your going to do this that the cops will be all over your ass. I think you need a front and be a silent partner in a company for your books to be clean." Isabella said with the surprise that a girl who grew up with a cop knows these things. Claudia then told her that she was thinking of fashion. "Your interviewing, who?" Isabella asked and Claudia responded, "These last three months it's been great we haven't fought and I'm glad but I don't want you in the business." **_

"_**First off I don't want to be in the business, I want my mom and dad not to kill each other or arrested each other. This is for my sake.." Isabella told her mother and Claudia brought that. "I want to make sure my boyfriend never gets caught between the two of you as well.. Now if you excuse me, I have security to audition for you…" Isabella said and what happened when Security auditions for Isabella is that they have to go three rounds with someone who knows American and Chinese boxing with several forms of martial arts who's trained since she was eleven…Her father offered her a larger curfew, a car, her own room, a cell phone and a favor to be named later to get the highest belt in all of them…**_

_**Since security as audition three have passed out of thirty. **_

_**As Claudia was going through some things, a small blonde walked in and Claudia was introduced to Amber Moore who introduced herself to Claudia.. "I'm glad to meet you.." Claudia said and as Amber sat down she was taken back by Claudia's office. Amber compliment her on her fashion, Claudia returned the favor. **_

_**Jana and Kevin would getting off the airplane after the abduction a year ago. Jana had to have surgery but after she woke up she seemed like the same Jana. However, the connection between her impulses and common sense was shattered. She still stayed with Kevin but the marriage had been a little strained. However, they would getting better… **_

"_**Kevin make sure you put more than ten dollars in the gas tank." Jana said and added, "Tried not to be cheap." "I'm not cheap.." Kevin said and there was a long line. Jana smiled and put her arm around Kevin. "Your okay with this long line." Kevin said and Jana smiled because she was going to be with her favorite couple that she loves to hang around with plus her guy who's been with her through the things that makes any marriage strong…Brain tumor, attempted murder on both sides and stealing money together. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Joy And Pain**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Claudia read her references and was interested in her and then asked Amber to ask any questions..**_

"_**If you would to hire me, can you do security?" Amber asked and Claudia responded, "Why?" "I'm from Genoa City and there's this crazy siblings who kidnapped two friends of mine and there mother as a not good history with me, I have a son as well who I want to make sure his safe too.." Amber told her and Claudia was skeptical now but obviously Amber knows designs and you maybe a little drama is worth plus it could be a good cover for her to do security detail.. **_

"_**Do you know that I'm a Zacchara and my last name has a reputation?" Claudia asked and Amber responded, "I know that it's just that as long you don't move drugs…" "Drugs is a useless product…." Claudia said and Amber liked that answer… "Do you have a husband?" Claudia asked and Amber went into a little detail saying he was a like best friend to her and is opening up his heart about being a stepfather… Claudia thought about her daughter trying with his sister….Claudia then thought about Gabriel and the guy he was growing with her, he treated her like a queen and then how Jason didn't treat her like a trash…Claudia then paused again and listened. **_

_**Isabella finished the next security guy in 1 minute with a triangle choke and saw no one is left…Isabella took off her gloves and heard, "Hey!" She knew that was Maxie…**_

"_**I want to have a word with you.." Maxie said and Isabella threw down her gloves… "Well, are they one or two syllables?" Isabella asked and Maxie responded, "You turned spineilli against me!" "Yes I forced Matt to have sex with you against your will and then I wiped out your memory to make sure you like it…" Isabella said with heavy sarcasm… **_

_**As the storm was coming very light, Jana and Kevin finally got the car they got a GPS with the Hybrid as they began to drive. Jana read the instructions and was able to tapped into the car. "Are you sure these things worked?" Kevin asked and Jana responded, "They worked perfectly…" Jana was happy that little vacation was going to go perfectly. **_

"_**Did you just rent that car to those people with the broken GPS system?" The manager asker the person in the front desk…..As the manager was telling the person in the front how fired he was…Daisy and Ryder just grabbed there baggage in diguise…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Joy and Pain**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Claudia and Amber heard them arguing…Amber recognized Maxie from Crimson magazine… "She's from Crimson!" Amber said and Claudia agreed… "I hate there clothes, I mean who wears anything they have…" Amber said and Claudia responded, "I know that's why I like your designs, I could see myself wearing them." **_

_**Maxie had saw Spinelli with Helena the other night as she was singing something from Pink and it was Nobody Knows**_

_Last night_

_**Helena walked him to the stage and Spinelli asked, "What's this for?" "It's been three months since we been together and I wanted to give something personal to you…This is one of my favorite songs and so your angel wants to give a part of myself to you…" Helena started singing Nobody Knows and then she got to the chorus…**_

_Your secret is safe with me/There's nowhere else in the world that I would rather be and baby don't feel like your all alone/ Who going to be there after the last answer is fall and I lost my way back home…_

_**The jackal had smile because he felt the emotions she was giving to him and as she finished the song they shared a kiss right in front of Maxie. **_

_Present…._

_**Isabella cursed her out and Maxie just stormed off as Amber looked on she realized that drama could reach beyond Genoa city but took the job and all she had to do was tell Daniel…Oh Joy! "I want to thank you for coming to understanding partnership to thank out or enemies." Daisy said as she shook hands with….Franco and as he looked back he had several gunmen with him…. As Maxie was about to leave the scene, she realize that she had to go to the bathroom and Isabella saw the storm was coming. She told the rest of the auditions that she had room for one more…After he had tapped in one minute as he left…The door opened…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Joy And Pain**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Four**_

"_**I can't believe that manager! He could have told the idiot up front about the broken GPS system." Jana yelled and added, "I mean we are going to a town who's notorious for shoot-outs and people getting killed.. I certainly don't want to die!" Kevin then did one of the helpful tools he had earned, they kissed for a minute before they walked in and Jana's thought was now of Kevin… "Good side-step my love." Jana said quietly and they had one more kiss. **_

"_**I'm sorry this place is close." Isabella said and Amber echo endearments as she hugged Jana. "What are you guys doing here?" Amber asked and Jana took them about the rental and everything. Isabella calm her mother of people just dropping by and then Claudia counter with everyone can't show up here. Then the alarm went off as Isabella ran to the controls and saw several people with guns plus a blonde, a brunette male and blonde with her. "Get these people out of here!" Claudia yelled and Isabella told them to follow here. As the front door was broken as Jana, Kevin, Amber and Isabella left with gunshots behind them. **_

"_**What the hell?" Amber yelled and Isabella responded, "Welcome back to Port Charles everyone." Claudia was behind them and recongize they would more people from her father. She described the people with them. "We know them!" Amber and Jana yelled, "The blonde is named Daisy, she locked me in a cave with almost caused me to die and the guy is named Ryder, he's Kevin's brother." "They would after me." Amber said and Claudia responded, "The guys from my father's business. The brunette is Franco. Who has the strongest reception?" **_


End file.
